Kiss me and I'll Save Your Life
by dream.love.live
Summary: She hadn't meant to snap or to say all those hurtful things, but she certainly hadn't meant to fall in love with a Serbian Vampire. Teslen of course!


**My first try at a Teslen: I am completely and totally addicted with this couple. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>He was gone. And it was her fault; entirely.<p>

She hadn't meant to hurt him and had regretted the words as soon as she had realised the meaning of them. He had been teasing and flirting with her, as always, except this time she was more tired and stressed than usual and unfortunately she snapped. She had said horrible things, asked him whether he was tired of pretending to love her and that he could just stop because in the end she knew he could only ever love himself. Sadly, that was the nicest things she had said to him in the following 5 minutes of her rant. She finished by telling her she would be better off if he was out of her life and not causing her trouble all the time. As soon as the words had left her mouth the usual smirk on his was face was replaced by a look of blankness and sorrow.

_If this is how you feel Doctor Magnus; I'll be out of your way. _He had uttered before disappearing from her life. That was three weeks ago and he had yet to show back at her doorstep with some sarcastic remark. It took her two days to finally realise that he was gone and probably never coming back and ever since that moment of realisation she had not caught one single minute of shut-eye; guilt plaguing every minute of her life. The confirmation that he was indeed never coming back came one month after the fight, in the form of several crates.

They were tagged from Serbia and when opened they revealed hundreds of wine bottles, and not just any kind of wine; the best of the best. With it a small note that read: _As promised…_ that was the only indication of the sender's identity. She immediately recognized the handwriting as her oldest friend's and with all the power she mustered bit back the tears threatening to spill long enough to tell Will and Henry to place the bottles in the cellar. Moments later her barriers finally fell as she ran back to her room, remembering that fateful promise.

_Bloody hell Nikola, if you keep this up my cellar will be entirely depleted before long!_

_He had smirked in her direction and answered smugly: Don't worry my dear Helen; I'll replace every bottle. That's a promise._

_She had laugh, a true heartfelt laugh her first since a long time: And when will that be?_

_The day I die of course! He had said with a smirk making her laugh once again._

The fact that the he was sending her those wine bottles just served as another proof confirming her worst fear: Nikola Tesla was disappearing from her life: forever this time.

Half a year; 6 months; 183 days; 4392 hours; 263520 minutes…. But who was counting really?

She groaned out of frustration, she wished her genius brain would stop counting every moment she was away from Nikola. In the end it was all very ridiculous; after all she had spent much longer away from the snarky vampire. But that was before; back when she knew she's eventually see him again; back before she had let herself fall so helplessly in love with the Serbian genius. She had tried, with Henry's help, to track him, but to no avail he was excellent at hiding after all. She had told Henry, about a month ago, to stop the research that when he would want to be found they would find him; what she had not expected was Henry's reaction.

_You just gonna give up on him like that Doc, I mean he's your oldest friend don't you think you should at least try to make things right?_

It turns out that in the end Henry had come to respect Nikola and the two got along fairly well. And so the search resumed, but her hopes were decreasing with each passing day that didn't give any result. Her office door suddenly burst open, effectively pulling her out of her reverie, and in came the young werewolf smiling brightly.

"Oxford." He declared putting the tablet in front of her. "He's in oxford; I'm sure of it. Will and the Big Guy should be back tomorrow or the day after so I'll book-"

"I'm leaving right now, you're in charge!" she said cutting him off before running out of her office. The last vampire on earth wasn't going to escape again.

She arrived 6hours and 45minutes later to a raining England; how ironic on this day. She rented a car and made her way to the old university as soon as Henry had confirmed that Nikola was still somewhere in the old building. As soon as she got there she started scouring the hallways and the lecture room searching for the genius, asking people if they had seen him; but to no result. She was just about ready to give up when she passed by a window giving on the lake and saw a lone figure sitting in the pouring bench. Surely no human would be stupid enough to sit through a thunderstorm; it was him and she was sure of it. She started running to the nearest door and made her way outside with her umbrella shielding her from the rain, but as she approached the bench was suddenly empty.

"Bloody hell Nikola; NIKOLA!" she yelled helpless swinging her umbrella in desperation. She had lost him again; but she was SO close. And then she heard it the tell-tale crack that usually accompanied the devastating electricity burst. She looked at the umbrella hovering above her head and waited for the lightning to hit her and finish everything: but it never came. She was pushed down and covered by a stronger body who covered her entirely and protected her from the electricity burst. She had barely time to register who her savior was before she fainted from the shock.

She woke, sometime later, no longer in the pouring rain but rather in a comfortable hotel room covered by an all too familiar suit jacket. She slipped on the sleeves and pulled the collar to smell the owner's; yes most definitely his. She got up and looked around searching for her oldest friend.

"Nikola?" she called, hoping he had not already run.

He came out seconds later of the bathroom apparently just coming of the shower. "How are you feeling?" he asked caringly.

"Eum, very fine thank you; for saving my life I mean." She said staring at him; he looked older. He had dark rings under his eyes that seemed to age him considerably, he suit looked wrinkled in fact if she remembered right he was wearing it the time they were examining the hollow earth map together in the library.

"Yes, well next time don't wave an umbrella around during a thunderstorm." He said with a small smirk, but then as soon as it had appeared it disappeared. "Right, so I'll get out of your way now. The room is yours for tomorrow as well, until you can get another flight. " He stopped himself from babbling even more and just made his way to the door.

"Wait Nikola!" she said effectively making him stop dead in his track. "Why did you stay so long in Oxford? You knew I would come, that Henry would find you; yet you stayed. Why?"

Silence. As if he was pondering his next words, careful not to say anything that would offend her. "For the same reason as always my dear Helen; simply to see you. It does not matter that you have completely rejected me I will still love you and I found myself missing you more than I had anticipated."

"We have spent much more time apart than 6 months or so Nikola." She reminded him not wanting him to know she had been counting.

"Correction you have; I have never. It is not because you couldn't see me that I wasn't there dear Helen." He said with a small smile before once again turning around. He was stopped however when a small body crashed against his back.

"Please don't go." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, just stay. Please?" she sobbed.

"Helen are you crying?" He felt her head shake in response as to say no, but her body racking was betraying her. He tried to move but she only held on him even more, in a swift movement he turned them around and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "You're the one that asked me to leave remember Helen? So why are you crying now?"

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I just got so tired of you turning everything into a joke and I was stressed and I just snapped. I'm sorry Nikola."

"The reason I turned it into a joke my dear is because I was so tired of you rejecting me, after all there is so much my vampire heart can handle." He tried to joke staring into her deep blue eyes.

"You look horrible by the way." She said trying to lighten the mood and regain control of her senses.

"That's what happens to a man when he is far from the woman he loves for so long. I'm afraid you'll be the death of me Helen Magnus."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, those same eyes she would often get lost into without realizing it, and whispered very seriously: "Nikola Tesla; kiss me and I'll save your life."

He didn't need to be asked twice, he tilted her chin and gently his lips came brushing against as is unsure of what to do. Not wanting to play game this time she quickly grabbed his neck and pushed herself against him to deepen the kiss. Now sure of her intention he brushed his tongue across her lower lip asking for access before digging his tongue inside her mouth battling with her own. They eventually broke apart, the need for air still very present for both immortal.

"I've missed you Nikola, will you please come home now?" she asked softly stroking his face.

"On one condition ljubav, that this will not be our last kiss." He answered.

"Oh Niko!" she said using his old nickname. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled, a true genuine smile that only she got to see in rare moments, and slowly bent down to catch her lips again; not for the last time.


End file.
